As a component of a camera module, use is made of, for example, a component which is formed of a non-conductor (plastic). A measure, such as EMC or ESD, needs to be applied to this component. In this measure, metal evaporation deposition is applied to this component, thereby setting the resistance value of the component within a fixed resistance value range. There is a case in which a plurality of such components are used in the camera module. However, in some cases, an oxide film is formed on the surface of each component to which metal evaporation deposition is applied. The components with surfaces, on which oxide films are formed, are connected to each other via the oxide films. In this manner, since the oxide films are present at the connection parts between the respective components, there is a problem that the resistance value at the connection parts between the components increases. It is thus difficult to form a camera module in which the resistance value is decreased.